1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to sign recognition in electronic equipments, and more particularly to an alarm system and a method for warning of emergencies using sign language.
2. Description of Related Art
While communication technologies have developed at a fast pace, particularly for the audio technology, little attention has been paid to technology related to visual communication other than by video means.
Around the world, gestures such as sign language, play an integral part of communication within every culture. The sign language may be used by traffic police, street vendors, motorists, lecturers, a symphony conductor, and a restaurant waiter. However, it is inconvenient and difficult to warn a person (e.g. a deaf person) of an emergency situation because that person cannot hear sounds of the emergency situation. Accordingly, there is a need for an alarm system and method for warning of an emergency based on sign language, to overcome the above-mentioned problems.